


Время собирать камни

by Shagel



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Sexual Abuse, moral abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel





	Время собирать камни

Есть такая игра.  
Берешь двух человек и даешь им камень. Один на двоих. И ждешь, пока они не убьют друг друга.

***

  
Джессика Джонс ненавидит себя больше всего. Она ненавидит свою силу. Еще бы, если пользы от этого никакой. Вместо того чтобы спасать сраный Нью-Йорк, который заслуживает того, чтобы утопиться в собственном дерьме, она выносит весь хлам из гостиной, методично сдирает старые в цветочек обои и превращает одну из своих комнат в офис. Старый стул, доживающий свое, пару раз раздолбанный о стенку, а затем собранный заново, так похож на нее – _он скрипит, но все же держится_.  
Плевать она хотела на этот гребаный город, но ей как-то нужно жить.   
По вечерам она напивается в хламину дешевым пойлом из круглосуточного магазинчика напротив, а потом выстраивает бутылки в ряд, чтобы прицелиться последней. Вдруг выбьет страйк.  
Чаще всего она так и засыпает с бутылкой в руке, на всякий случай забившись в угол и свернувшись клубком – она до их пор учится жить без чужого взгляда на ней.

***

  
Килгрэйв не его настоящая фамилия. Еще бы, какой мудак додумался взять себе такую фамилию, кроме совершенно больного на всю голову. Кевин Томпсон родился таким, но когда понял, что его родители – ублюдки, которые позволят своему единственному ребенку сдохнуть в муках от очередного забора спинномозговой жидкости, за какие-то полгода стал куда умнее их. И опаснее.   
Когда они сбегают, даже не забрав с собой ни единой сраной шмотки, как распоследние беженцы, попавшие под обстрел, он не сразу понимает это. Каково это, остаться одному в пустом доме без крошки хлеба?   
Сначала он наслаждается этим, как стал бы радоваться любой десятилетка, это как каникулы во время школы, которой у него никогда и не было. Что такое каникулы – Кевин понимает смутно, но раз телевизор уверяет его, что это охуенно, значит, это так и есть.   
И вот он бродит один по дому, слоняясь из комнаты в комнату, радуясь тому, что даже напоминание об уколах и опытах исчезает из памяти, но когда ему хочется есть, никто не может приготовить ему сэндвич.  
И Кевин сидит день, второй, слушая, как бурчит в желудке, сначала тихо, а затем так громко, что он даже не может заснуть, и ему страшно хочется есть. Ему просто страшно. Потому что ему всего десять, и он не знает, как жить дальше.   
Сраные каникулы. На всю жизнь. 

***

  
Джессика ненавидит себя. Она набирает полную ванну горячей, обжигающей воды и сидит так долго, как может выдержать, чувствуя, как жар сменяется прохладой. Она так и засыпает там, положив голову на бортик, понимая, что если утонет, вряд ли станет жалеть.   
Холод отрезвляет. Он будит ее, когда от долгого сидения в воде кожа начинает сморщиваться, а тяжелые волосы тянут на дно, и Джессика скребет-скребет-скребет кожу мочалкой. Вдруг она сможет содрать ее полностью, обнажив под слоем грязной – другую. И будет другая Джессика, и звать ее будут Джонс, но только воспоминания у нее будут другие.   
Нихера. Только сдирает руки в кровь. Вода в ванной окрашивается в нежно-розовый и исчезает в стоке. А она все равно чувствует себя грязной. 

***

  
Силу слов Килгрэйв чувствует не сразу. Это нематериальная субстанция. Его сила… ее нельзя потрогать или измерить, хотя позже это ему удается – прямой контакт, глаза в глаза и ограниченное расстояние, если он хочет быть убедительным. А он может это.   
-Я ненавижу вас, - кричит он фотографиям в рамках, которые скалятся улыбками на него с камина. Родители счастливы, улыбаясь, как положено порядочным семьям, где ребенка не мучают, ежедневно разрезая кожу и набирая кровь для опытов, где не присоединяют тонкие проводки, по которым течет ток, способный остановить его сердце. Так что утюг в лицо – это никчемная расплата за все произошедшее.   
Но фотографии молчат, и ничего не происходит.   
-Ненавижу тебя, - тыкает он пальцем в какого-то прохожего, одержимый желанием разрушить все, потому что у него ничего нет. А разве не это делают такие, как он? – Чтоб ты сдох!  
И незнакомый мудак в дорогом пальто срывается с места, выбегая прямо на дорогу. Под колеса грузовика.  
Когда Килгрэйв смотрит на лужу крови, расплывающуюся возле головы этого мудака, он начинает понимать, для чего ему эта сила.  
Чтобы жить.   
И он живет, потому что хочет этого больше всего на свете.

***

  
Находиться под действием его силы – это все равно, что пытаться выстоять против урагана, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу. Можно только стоять, надеясь, что ноги не подведут в самый неподходящий момент. Ах да, и думать. За одну секунду можно пережить целую вечность.   
Джессика не может сопротивляться, она не может ничего, кроме как кусать свою нижнюю губу, до крови, когда Килгрейв приказывает ей раздеться. И медленно. Чтобы его порадовать. Еще бы, все, что на ней надето, все его, куплено им, взято им без спросу. Даже ее тело – оно тоже больше не принадлежит ей.   
Губа саднит, и корки на ней задевают зубы – она кусала столько раз, что эти чертовы губы, которые ему так нравятся, могли бы уже и отвалиться.   
-Иди сюда, Джессика. Сядь рядом. Наклонись. Расстегни ремень, - кидается он словами как камнями, и каждое из них чувствуется отвратительной петлей, затягивающейся на ее шее. Это душит ее, и отчаянно хочется засунуть себе руки в горло, по самый локоть, и блевануть, потому что даже ее тело предает ее.   
Джессика смотрит, как ее руки берутся за ремень его штанов и расстегивают. Чертовы пальцы, она сломала бы их один за другим, чтобы только избежать этого. 

***

  
Надежда. Вот, что вертится у него на языке, когда он впервые встречает Джессику. Надежда, мать ее. Что он больше не должен оставаться один. Люди повинуются каждому его слову, но они такие бесполезные. Как мусор на обочине. А Джессика – это бриллиант, выброшенный в кучу дерьма и извалявшийся в нем.   
Он старательно очищает ее от этого невыносимого человеческого запаха, отбирая все ее уродливые шмотки, чтобы потом сжечь их. Они ей больше не понадобятся.  
Он самолично усаживает ее в ванну, моет волосы, втирает в кожу головы дорогой шампунь, вытирает белоснежным полотенцем ее мокрые плечи, худые и костлявые - надо же, это даже не раздражает его, а затем надевает дорогое шелковое белье. Эти вещи ничего ему не стоят, и даже не потому, что он может приказать, а потому что ему  _хочется_ сделать ей приятное. Любой ценой. В конце концов, если она похожа на него, то однажды поймет. И оценит его старания.  
 _Я люблю тебя, Джессика_ , - он думает, как сказать это, чтобы она поняла, это не просьба или приказ. Это то, что он дарит ей, вместе с целым миром в придачу.   
 _Я люблю тебя,_  - вертится у него на языке, когда она смотрит на него, сидя напротив в самом дорогом ресторане. Нет, у него нет кольца, и это не свадебное предложение, но она так долго с ним, что Килгрэйв решает – завтра он прикажет ей быть собой, освободит от последних оков, потому что он и так понемногу снимал их, давая ей все больше и больше свободы.   
Он возбужден и счастлив. И не знает, что через какие-то пару часов она пропадет из его жизни.

***

  
Джессика учится жить. Она боится выходить на улицу, она боится людей, она запирается в своей тесной спальне, комнатушка – три на три, и сидит, бесконечно глядя на потолок, а затем на стены. Эти стены – все, что у нее есть, они единственный барьер между ней и Килгрэйвом, потому что он может быть где угодно. И только Триш спасает ее.  
Джессика учится жить, не вскакивая по ночам от бесконечных криков, чувствуя прикосновения Килгрэйва. Выходить на улицу, сначала на пару минут, затем дольше и дольше.   
Впервые она самостоятельно выходит одна за выпивкой. Она идет домой, прижимая к себе дешевое бухло в бумажном пакете, всей спиной ощущая, как кто-то идет за ней, она делает шаг и слышит, как делает шаг он. Ноги срываются на бег, и Джессика влетает в свой обшарпанный подъезд, несется по коридору и захлопывает за собой дверь, опускаясь на пол без сил. Она вслушивается и вслушивается в шорохи за тонкой деревянной перегородкой, но потом понимает – никто за ней не придет. Вот тогда она и напивается, глотая горький виски, смешивающийся в горле со слезами.   
-Я ненавижу тебя, - воет она, захлебываясь отчаянием, и колотит кулаками по полу, и окровавленные костяшки пробивают бетон.   
Но она не знает, кого она ненавидит больше. Его или себя.

***

  
Это ни разу не чудо, что они снова встречаются. Они обречены на это. Предопределенность – уродливая сука похлеще смерти.   
Он носит фиолетовый, и Джессика понимает, что до последнего вздоха будет ненавидеть этот цвет. Ее руки по локоть в крови, а она думает о его пиджаке, какая ирония.  
-Я люблю тебя, Джессика, - наконец говорит он, и в его глазах безумие сменяется искренностью, и это правда, чистая правда, а Джессика думает только об одном.  
Если бы у нее оказался камень, хоть на секунду, она размозжила бы себе голову. Потому что он и в самом деле любит ее. А значит, ей некуда бежать.  
-Иди ко мне, - говорит он, и она с ужасом чувствует дрожь в негнущихся коленях, понимая, что хочет сделать этот шаг.


End file.
